my real family
by kagome3690
Summary: no summary for you but need help with next chappy
1. the truth

this is my first story so please no bad comments _  
"bye inuyasha im going home i will be back tomarrow!" said kagome heading torwards the bone eaters well

"keh." said inuyasha

kagome jumps into the well feeling the caming blue light surrround her.

"mom im home!"she said

"im in the kitchon dear."said her mom kagome walks into the kitchon "hi mom why do you look so sad?"she asked

"its time i tell you somthing dear." her mother said

"what is it mom?"she asked

"sit down kagome."  
it sounded more like a request than a demand but kagome did what she asked.

"i wanted to tell you sooner but i didnt im sorry..."her mother said

"but we are not your real family kagome if you want to know i will tell you who your real family is."her mom finished

"yes may i know who my real family is mam"kagome asked

"first i would like to tell you my real name so your not stuck calling me mam the rest of your life my real name is korra."(ok i stole that from the legand of korra but i couldn't think of anything else.)

"ok korra now will you tell me who my real family is?"she asked "yes your real father and mother's names are sesshomaru and sarana."korra said

"what! my real father is lord sesshomaru of the westren lands! and who is sarana?"she asked yelled

"sarana is your mother kagome and ou are not human you are a demon you will turn into your demon form on your 16nth birthday."

"well i guessed i would be a demon knowing that sesshomaru is a demon and he hates humans but i never knew he got married/mated to a woman and had a child nor that i would turn into a demon on my 16nth birthday."she said

well acctully he had 3 kids including you he had 2 girls and one boy you were the only one who wasn't a twin so it was harder to find you when you got lost i also have a neclace that your mother told me to give you when you where told."korra said

"wow can i see what it looks like?"she asked

"sure you can just let me go get it."

cliffy haha now please vote with the review for what is going to happen after she gets the neclace

a,she tells inuyasha b,she looks for sesshomaru c,she runs into her mother d,her mother tells her about how she got there

please vote also i will not publish next chapter till i get at least 3 reviews votes don't count! 


	2. finding out about family

no one reviewed but im to impationt to wait so here is the next chappy i forgot the disclaimer so here it is disclaimer i do not own inuyasha or any of the characters _  
what in the last chappy kagome found out that her family is not her real family and her real father is sesshomaru and her mother's name is sarana her fake mother is going to give her a necklace that her mother left for her when she found out lets se what it looks like and what it does shall we.  
_when her korra found the necklace she gave it to kagome it was a cresent moon and it had blue gems on it with a red circle surrounding it.

"it will allow you to turn into your human form when you wish but it only works on your 16nth now it will just tell everyone that you are from the westren lands."korra said

"thank you but one more thing will you tell me how my mother got here."kagome asked

"sure why not well you see it was 15 years ago when you were just a baby a newborn at that..."

FLASHBACK 15 YEARS AGO SARANA'S POV

i just had my daughter and sesshomaru was in war it was chaus(sp?)outside i grabbed a weapon put my newborn daughter in a cloth but let her head peak out so she could breath i took the cloth found a a dress and ripped the sleeves of so i could wrap the cloth holding her around her waist i ran out side killed many of the enemy(what is the plural)and through the forest i reached the bone eaters well and jumped in but i was not stupied i knew this well had special powers i knew it would take us to somewhere safe we were engulfed in a blue light when we reached the end i thought i should name her i named her kagome i jumped out of the well when i looked out i saw a room that looked a lot like a supply room i left the room and saw a hut i went over and decieded that it would be save for kagome here i kncked on the wall and went back and jumped into the well but not before i put on the necklace and left a note (if you want to see the note im going to put it on my profile.)  
END OF FLASHBACK PRESENT TIME.  
KAGOME'S POV

"and that is how you got here kagome."said korra

"wow do you think i will ever meet my mother?"asked kagome.

"i dont know kagome." she said _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_haha i chose to do all of the four but i will never tell what order but aprently the first is that she gets told about her mother any way im going to bed now so good (yawn) night :P 


End file.
